The present invention relates to a new and distinct Lobelia plant hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balobperiblu’.
This new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program during August 2001 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was the development of new Lobelia cultivars with unique flower colors, and vigorous and trailing growth habits.
The new cultivar was the result of the self-pollination of the Lobelia hybrida cultivar Periwinkle Blue, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,536, which exhibits large, sky blue-colored flowers with white ‘eye’, a vigorous growth habit, and is extremely floriferous. The resulting seed was collected and germinated. From the flowering progeny, a single plant was discovered and selected by the inventor during January 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since January 2002 at Arroyo Grande, Calif., and West Chicago, Ill., has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.